Shutting Him Out
by DoeAndStag
Summary: Lily hates James. That's how its always been and that's how it always will be. But when Lily's no longer friends with Severus Snape does she have reason to hate James anymore?


_A/N: For those of you who don't know A/N means Author's Note. Just a fun fact :P_

_Anyways, so this is the... Prologue to my Lily/James FanFiction "Shutting Him Out". Yeah weird name, I couldn't think of anything... The Prologue is set in their Fifth year but the rest is set in their Sixth year... until they get into their Seventh but you know what I mean... I'm not exactly a good writer and this is my first but if you have any tips please tell me! I'm sorry this is so short... That's why I made it the prologue instead of the first chapter cause its so... short XDD Sorry, I'm rambling I'll shut up... The first chapter should be up soon... if you don't hate it..._

* * *

**Prologue: Over**

I took in a deep breath as I entered the Hogwarts grounds. I let fresh air fill my lungs, finally allowing the stress of our O.W.L.s to fly away in the light spring breeze. I felt rather confidant having studied since January and having time to triple check my work in every single subject.

"Finally… O.W.L.s finished and summer break right around the corner… I feel like I can finally breath!" my best friend, Caroline Hopper, exclaimed with a long, relaxed sigh as she pulled her long brown hair out of its pony tail to let it whip through the air behind her as the slope of the hill down to the lake increased our slow walk to a gentle run.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I replied with a smile as we reached the bottom of the hill.

We scouted out two of our friends from Ravenclaw, Lainie Luague and Sarah Ontiveroz, relaxing in a sunny spot by the lake. Collapsing on the ground next to them we exchanged "hello"s with the two girls before pulling out our Defense Against the Dark Arts books to check the answers we hadn't been sure of on our last O.W.L.

"Shit," Caroline said with a frown, I looked up from my book with a questioning glance. "I can't believe I got a Hippocampus and a Kelpie confused!"

I almost laughed at her frustration as she let out an exasperated sigh and threw her book onto the ground next to her. Lying back with her hands behind her head she fell back into silence and I turned back to my book, continuing my search for the spell to ward off a hungry Ghoul.

My efforts were quickly interrupted by the arrival of the three other Gryffindor girls in my year, Aggie Wallow, Mary MacDonald and Zoe Medlong.

"Lily! We've be looking for you everywhere!" Aggie said seriously with a brief nod to Lainie, Sarah and Caroline.

"Um, why?" I said almost nervous.

"We've made a list!" said the high pitch, childish voice of little Zoe who stood at her full height (barley reaching Aggie's shoulders) with her hands on her hips obviously proud of whatever "list" she was referring too.

"What list?" I asked skeptically, I looked at Caroline who shrugged and looked back at the three other Gryffindors looking just as anxious as I felt.

"The list with reasons why you should date James Potter, of course." Mary said in a quiet voice.

I huffed and turned back to my book not wanting anything to do with our topic of conversation.

"C'mon, Lily," Mary said as the three girls gathered around me with pleading looks in their eyes. "You _have_to admit he's hot, sexy, hilarious, popular…"

"Hot!" Zoe piped in.

"Shut up, she already said that," Aggie said, Zoe stuck her tongue out at her. "He's a bloody brilliant Chaser!"

"Smart!" Zoe chimed, giving Aggie a smug smile.

"And a sodding pile of dragon dung." I finished, rolling my eyes and attempting, for the second time to return to my book but I was distracted this time by Caroline's finger directing my gaze to a nearby tree crowd forming.

"Speaking of sodding piles of dragon dung." Caroline said, standing and pulling me to my feet.

We rushed over and, pushing our way through the crowd we reached a rather familiar scene. There stood non-other than James Potter, accompanied by his best mate, Sirius Black and the other two Marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Above them, suspended in the air by seemingly nothing was my other best friend Severus Snape.

"Potter!" I yelled.

"Hey, Evans," he greeted with a smile. "Come to watch the show?"

"Just let him down already, will you?" I said, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"And why would I do that?" he asked looking back at Sirius, who snickered.

"Well," I said thinking. "What the hell has Serverus every done to you?"

Potter seemed to consider for a second before flicking his wand and letting Sev fall to the ground.

"Lucky you have Evans here to save you, eh, Snivilus?" he said, followed by laughter from his fellow Marauders, as I held out a helping hand to my friend.

"I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood like her!" he yelled angrily, starring at Potter with a deep hatred. I pulled back my hand in pain, Caroline gasped, Lupin whipped around, Potter raised his eye brow and Black let out a snort of laughter. Severus, suddenly realizing what he had said, looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Lily, I-I didn't- I wasn't-" he spluttered reach for my hand. I pulled it away, I could already feel tears starting to blur my vision.

"C'mon, Lily." Caroline whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me up towards the castle.

"Nice move..." I heard Potter mutter in the background.

That was the end of my friendship with Snape and no matter how many times he apologized, nothing he did would ever heal the cuts he had made.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, please tell me what to fix and if it's even... fixable XDD_


End file.
